my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Going to the Dentist Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Going to the Dentist, with Annie and Moby." Annie, a young girl, and her robot friend, Moby, are in the cafeteria. Moby is sitting at a table and eating. Annie walks up to Moby. She has already eaten. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: I'm going to the dentist for a checkup and a cleaning. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: A dentist is a special doctor who checks teeth and gums and makes sure they are healthy. Text reads, dentist: a special doctor who checks teeth and gums and makes sure they are healthy. ANNIE: The dentist helps you care for your teeth and looks for problems and fixes them. You should visit the dentist every six months to get a checkup. A calendar is marked with dentist appointments in January and June. ANNIE: What happens during a checkup? Annie's notebook reads: What happens during a checkup? ANNIE: At your checkup, you might see an assistant or a hygienist before you meet with your dentist. Annie is sitting in a dentist's chair in a dentist's office. A hygienist stands next to her. The hygienist gives her a high-five. ANNIE: A hygienist is a specially trained person who cleans teeth and does other activities that help keep teeth and gums healthy. Text reads, hygienist: a specially trained person who cleans teeth and does other activities that help keep teeth and gums healthy. ANNIE: The hygienist or assistant will take a peek inside your mouth. The hygienist puts on rubber gloves. ANNIE: Say "ahhh"! The hygienist looks inside Annie's mouth. ANNIE: He or she will look at your crowns, which are parts of the teeth you can see. Arrows point to teeth in an open mouth. ANNIE: The roots of your teeth are covered by your gums. Arrows point to the roots of teeth, beneath the gums in the open mouth. ANNIE: To make sure your roots are healthy, you need to take x-rays. First, you hold a little wand between your teeth. The hygienist puts a wand in Annie's mouth. She closes her mouth to hold it. ANNIE: Then, the assistant or hygienist takes a picture with a special camera. The hygienist does as Annie describes. ANNIE: The pictures shows your whole tooth, even the roots. A dental x-ray shows what Annie describes. ANNIE: The x-ray can also show if you have any problems with your teeth. The hygienist examines several x-rays of Annie's teeth. ANNIE: Then it's time to get your teeth cleaned. What happens during a cleaning? Annie's notebook reads: What happens during a cleaning? ANNIE: Plaque is a soft, sticky layer of germs that can form on teeth. Text reads, plaque: a soft, sticky layer of germs that can form on teeth. ANNIE: Over time, plaque can cause cavities, or small holes, in your teeth. Teeth in an open mouth develop cavities, which look like small holes in the teeth.. ANNIE: But you can remove plaque by brushing and flossing. A young girl brushes her teeth. A young boy flosses his teeth. ANNIE: The hygienist uses special tools to help you clean your teeth really well. One tool brushes and polishes. Another tool sucks up spit inside your mouth. The hygienist displays the tools Annie describes. ANNIE: Don't worry. It doesn't hurt. It feels like someone's brushing your teeth for you. The hygienist uses the tools on Annie's teeth. ANNIE: You might also get a special paste that helps make your teeth stronger. The hygienist applies the paste Annie describes. Annie spits into the sink. ANNIE: Now it's time to meet with the dentist. What does the dentist do? Annie's notebook reads: What does the dentist do? ANNIE: The dentist looks at your teeth and gums closely and makes sure there are no problems. A dentist enters the examination room. She puts on rubber gloves and a surgical mask. Then she examines Annie's mouth. ANNIE: He or she sees how your teeth fit together and checks how you bite down. He or she will also count your teeth. A mouth is examined in the way that Annie describes. ANNIE: Say "ahhh. Ahhhh". Annie leans back in the dentist's chair. The dentist examines her teeth. ANNIE: The dentist will also use a small mirror and a thin pick to check your teeth and gums. The dentist does as Annie describes. ANNIE: The dentist records how your teeth are growing and changing. The dentist finishes the examination and writes in a folder. ANNIE: If there are cavities or other problems, the dentist fixes them. Your dentist is there to help you, so ask questions if you have them. He or she will be happy to explain stuff. During your checkup, you'll learn how to care for your teeth and prevent problems from happening later. You'll review how to brush and floss and find out what foods can help you grow strong, healthy teeth. You'll also learn how sugary foods can cause decay. Images show a toothbrush, floss, and other teeth-cleaning tools, as well as foods that are good and bad for your teeth. A large "X' appears over the sugary foods. ANNIE: You use your teeth every day, so it's important to take care of them. MOBY: Beep. Moby opens his mouth. He has electronic teeth that beep and flash. ANNIE: I think it's time for you to see the dentist, too. Category:Transcripts